What I've Been Looking For
by Urae
Summary: Las Noches is stark-white and boring. Will a pair of green eyes put color back into Orihime's world? UlquiHime OneShot


Hi, all! This is my first UlquiHime fanfiction. I think it reads best when viewed at 3/4 Width. Enjoy!  
The plain white clock on the plain white wall continued its rhythmic beat.

_

* * *

_

Tick.  
Tock.

_Tick.  
Tock._

The plain white clock on the plain white wall continued its rhythmic beat.

_Tick.  
Tock._

Orihime sighed; if only she could understand the strange symbols on the clock, maybe she'd have some sense of time around this place.  
It was always so quiet in Las Noches. So silent, so unexciting, so... boring. And the fact that they had her locked up in this room almost twenty-four-seven.. well, that didn't help much, either. If only she could explore Las Noches. But would it really matter? The halls, floors, and ceiling were all the same sterile white. The exact same white, everywhere. The closest thing to color here was the little bit of sky she could glimpse through her window, and the shadows. That was it. It was too dangerous for her to be wandering around, anyway. At least, that's what Aizen-sama said, and Ulquiorra always followed Aizen-sama's orders. Orihime chewed on her nails, pondering, trying to think of something, _anything_ to do. The silence and the boredom was enough to drive one insane. Once she had chewed down to the nail-bed, she started chewing on the inside of her lip. What kind of person kept a 'guest' locked up all day and all night, with nothing to do? She sighed softly, and laid back on the couch. The only thing to really do here was sleep, and she did so very often. In fact, almost too often did she escape into her marvelous and color-rich dreams. But even in her dreams, the colors were starting to fade. Orihime wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.  
_Knock. Knock._

The doorhandle rattled, and the heavy door creaked open. Orihime sat up immediately, her eyes flickering over to the door. Ulquiorra entered the room with his usual melancholic aura surrounding him. Orihime shivered slightly.

"It's time for your meal," he announced, a grim expression on his face. A low-status arrancar wheeled in the food cart, and Ulquiorra knew exactly what was going to happen. The woman always said the same thing, for every single meal. The low-status arrancar hurried out of the room.

"I'm.. not hungry," Orihime said softly, her arms crossed and her expression blank. Ulquiorra took her by the arm, and forced her into a chair. He took the cover off of the meal.

"Eat," he instructed her harshly. Orihime shook her head, biting her lip. "If you don't eat willingly, I'll either have to tie you up and force it down your throat or attach an IV to you. Would you prefer either of those?" Ulquiorra said more severely. When Orihime didn't respond, he took hold of her jaw with his thumb and index finger and turned her face to where her eyes met his.

"You're.. hurting me, Ulquiorra-san," she whispered, her eyes watering. He let go of her after a moment or so longer. Orihime dropped her gaze onto her hands, which she held in her lap.

Ulquiorra let out an almost inaudible sigh of frustration, "Eat, Inoue-san."  
Orihime looked up, surprised. She was curious as to why Ulquiorra had addressed her by her name, since he never had before. Orihime opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Ulquiorra.

"You need to eat, to stay healthy. Aizen-sama in concerned about your seemingly nonexistent appetite," Ulquiorra said. Orihime made eye contact with him for a moment and, much to her surprise, she could have sworn that a look of concern was right there, in his eyes.  
Orihime once again focused her attention on her hands. Her cheeks were tinged light pink, and she knitted her eyebrows, thinking. "I.. know I need to eat. But I can't. I feel.. weird. I can't stomach food right now. I... I promise that I'll eat next time, though," she said softly, looking up at Ulquiorra and hoping that he might make one more exception for her.

"Understand that if you go back on your word, it will not be pleasant for you."

"Y-yes, Ulquiorra-san."

"Now, what to tell Aizen-sama.." he mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry. I inconvenienced you, didn't I?" Orihime said, her gaze dropping to the floor.

"No. I've made excuses for you before, it shouldn't be any different this time..." he replied, trailing off. Orihime smiled slightly; Ulquiorra seemed to be getting more talkative around her – but even that didn't help much.

He leaned back against the wall as Orihime stood up, and walked underneath the window.

"If I get sick and die, maybe it's for the better. I really hate it in here..." she whispered, looking up at the window. The bars cast a striped pattern on the opposite wall, making her feel even more like a prisoner. When she turned, Ulquiorra stood before her, his eyes surveying her, analyzing her. The intensity of his green eyes caught her by surprise; she had never really paid attention before. She noticed how close he stood to her, and felt slightly intimidated. Ulquiorra touched her cheek, sending shivers down her spine and making her blush red.

"U-Ulquiorra-san...?" Orihime said softly, her body tensing up. Ulquiorra leaned forward slowly and cupped her face in his hands. He closed the distance between their lips, and Orihime was surprised to find that his lips were warm, not as she had expected. His lips moved on her's slowly, steadily, and gently. Orihime's lips moved in the same slow, steady rhythm and she pulled her body closer to his. Ulquiorra pushed her up against the wall and after a few more moments, Orihime pulled her lips away from his, although their faces remained close to each other's.

Orihime shut her eyes, and rested her forehead against his. Her first kiss ever, and it had been with an Espada, the enemy. But the feelings.. she couldn't deny them. Her stomach always filled with butterflies every time she saw Ulquiorra, and it had been that way for quite some time now. She had always thought that she was in love with Ichigo, but this... this was stronger, more powerful than any feelings she had had for Ichigo.

"Orihime..." Ulquiorra whispered. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with this woman. It was certainly wrong that he had. But, he couldn't help it. Never before had he felt these emotions. They were so new, so powerful that they took his breath away. He loved the feelings that Orihime gave him, and enjoyed her company, although it was hard to admit that before. He held her close to his body, never wanting to let go of her. She was beautiful, brilliant, intelligent.. and there was no denying how he felt anymore.

Orihime inhaled his scent – there were no words to describe it. Then she pulled back from him and took his hands. She led him over to the couch and cuddled up close to him once again. He didn't seem to mind her clinging to him – rather, he seemed to enjoy it. Ulquiorra caressed Orihime's features, and his fingers eventually trailed down her neck. She had beautiful, soft, peach-colored skin that felt silky to the touch. Ulquiorra's fingers stopped at the space in-between her collar bones, and Orihime knew what he must be thinking.

"Hey. Don't think about that, okay? It doesn't matter to me. Cuatra Espada or not – it doesn't change the way that I feel," Orihime whispered, stroking his cheek with her thumb. He relished her soft, sensuous touch. Placing his hand over her's, Ulquiorra then claimed her lips with his once again. After their lips parted for the second time, Orihime met his eyes with her's.

"Ulquiorra.. I love you," she said softly, with the utmost sincerity. Orihime was surprised to see a beautiful smile grace Ulquiorra's pale lips, and his eyes flicker to life.

".. I love you too, Orihime... very much..." Ulquiorra replied, whispering the sweet confession into Orihime's ear.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review! :)


End file.
